My saturday
by Mizura Rani 1
Summary: sabtu tanggal tujuh agustus merupakan hari yang bagi Api menjengkelkan sekaligus menyenangkan, di mulai dari waktu pelajaran pertama yang di isi oleh guru killer dan hari pertama baginya mengikuti ekstrakulikuler musik, walau yang menjengkelkan itu saat menaiki angkutan umum atau angkot[warn:FemApi, FemTaufan, OOC,Api pov, OC, human femOchobot, human Adudu, human ejojo,human probe]
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Boboiboy milik animonsta atau monsta entahlah #Di hajar, tapi cerita, alur dan judul punya saya

Rated: tak tahu sesuai readers aja ya/di gampar

Genre: FRIENDSHIP

Warning:Fem Api, Fem Taufan antara OOC dan tidak, Typo bertebaran,dan banyak kesalahan lain yang aku buat dan Api pov, ada OC juga, human fem Ochobot, human Adudu, human Probe, human Ejojo, humor garing

Fanfic nih di ambil dari kisah saya di hari sabtu

'RnR'

My Saturday

'Api Pov'

KRIIIIIIIIING !

"Ngh, jam berapa sih" sebuah alarm membangunkanku dari mimpi indah, ku coba memfokuskan penglihatan pada jam alarm yang sedang ku pegang ini

"ngh, jam 08:20!" gumam ku saat melihat jam.

Yah mungkin kalian berpikir aku tidak ke sekolah saat hari sabtu, tapi untuk 3 bulan aku akan masuk sekolah pada siang hari senin s/d jum'at aku masuk jam 12:30 sementara sabtu aku akan masuk jam sepuluh, dan waktu ku ke sekolah hanya tinggal 1 jam 80 menit. Dengan segera aku langsung mengambil handuk dan melesat menuju kamar mandi, dan dalam waktu 30 menit aku sudah selesai mandi dan juga memakai seragam sekolah tak lupa dengan jaket hoodie armless jingga yang ku biarkan terbuka dan topi jingga polkadot kuning yang ku hadapkan ke depan dan sedikit ku angkat ke atas

"ya ampun tinggal beberapa jam lagi bisa telat aku?" gumam ku seraya melihat jam. Tanpa sarapan aku langsung menyambar sebuah tas punggung, karena takut aku akan telat sampai kesekolah langsung saja ku ambil sepeda jingga dan aku langsung melesat kesekolah dengan itu, yah aku mengayuh sepeda ku dengan cukup tergesa – gesa. Satu jam akhirnya aku sampai di sekolah langsung saja aku memarkirkan sepeda ku ke tempat parkir khusus murid.

"End Api Pov

"Normal Pov"

Setelah memarkir sepedanya Api langsung berlari menuju kelasnya yah meskipun dia harus menunggu di depan kelas karena masih di pakai oleh kelas XII, sambil menunggu kelas XII seperti biasa Api memainkan tabletnya.

"Api !"

Sebuah suara menghentikan akitifitasnya terhadap tablenya, lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping

Dari jauh terlihat seseorang dengan hijab coklat tua berjalan menghampirinya.

"oh, sara kenapa sar ?"

"enggak…Cuma mau nyapa aja sih!" jawab sara enteng

Mendengar itu Api hanya ber"oh" ria, lalu kembali ke aktifitas semula yaitu memainkan tabletnya

"eh...Api ngapain sih kok senyam-senyum gitu ?" tanya sara yang bingung melihat Api yang tersenyum itu

"oh…ini lho sar lagi lihat statusnya temen facebook ini lho lucu tau nggak !" jawab Api tanpa menolehkan wajahnya sedikit pun

"SELURUH PELAJARAN TELAH SELESAI. SAMPAI JUMPA SENIN PAGI DENGAN SEMANGAT BELAJAR BARU !"

"eh sar sudah bel, kelas tiga dah pada keluar semua lho. Ayo masuk !"

"kamu duluan aja Api aku mau ke kantin bentar !"

"eh, yaudah aku duluan ya, dah Sara !"

"bye !"

Begitu Sara menghilang dari pandangan Api, langsung saja ia memasuki kelasnya yang telah kosong dan langung menduduki bangkunya yang berada di belakang.

"KRUUYUK"

Api memegangi perutnya yang baru saja bunyi, yeah dia baru ingat bahwa ia belum sarapan. Langsung saja ia pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makanan yaitu mie instan, Api makan terlalu cepat sehingga…

"OHOOK, OHOOK!"

Ia tersedak, Api dengan cepat membuka botol minum yang ada disamping makanannya tadi kemudian meminumnya, membuat tersedaknya hilang dengan segeranya. Ia langsung melanjutkan makannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Selesai menghabiskan makan dan minum tersebut Api langsung beranjak menuju kelasnya, sampai di kelas keadaan sudah cukup ramai dari sebelum ia masuk tadi. Mungkin ada sekitar dua puluh delapan orang dalam kelas.

"HAI SEMUA!" sapa Api riang

"Hai Api !"

Setelah menjawab sapaan Api mereka langsung melanjutkan aktifitas yang sempat terhenti tadi, ada yang mengobrol dengan temannya, ada yang ngerjailin temannya (ckckck, contoh murid tak baik), dan ada yang selfie bareng temannya, Api sendiri langsung menghampiri seseorang yang sibuk sendiri di bangku nya. Dan berniat untuk-

"OCHOBO !"

-mengejutkannya

"HUWAAA !"

Seorang gadis dengan surai blonde (a/n:bener gak ?) yang di kuncir dua dengan kacamata google biru yang tersemat di dahinya yang di panggil ochobo tadi terjungkal kebelakang, ia menatap Api dengan kesal pasalnya ia sedang asyik menggambar tiba-tiba saja ia di kejutkan hingga membuatnya terjungkal kebelakang. Ochobo mendelik pada temannya yang satu ini, sementara Api hanya menyengir

"Api !" desisnya dingin

Api yang merasakan hawa membunuh dari Ochobo segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melarikan diri, tapi belum sempat dirinya kabur sebuah tangan telah menahan pergerakannya

"mau kemana, hmm ?" tanya Ochobo dengan seringaian yang mengerikan

"e…eh…m….mau….k..k…ke…l..lu…luar !" jawab Api gugup

"mau keluar ya!, tapi aku harus memberikanmu hadiah ?"

"e…eh..g..g….gak…usah. Ochobo !"tolak Api dengan keringat yang menjalar dari dahinya

"hah, tapi kan ga-!"

"SAATNYA JAM PERTAMA DI MULAI!"

Ucapan Ochobo terputus karena bel pelajaran pertama akan di mulai, dan itu membuat Api bernafas lega karena terhindar dari hadiah yang akan di berikan Ochobo

Seorang pria ber umur empat puluhan memasuki kelas X PS 01 yang notabene adalah kelas Api. Pria tersebut merupakan guru yang mengajar mata pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia mata pelajaran yang paling tidak di sukai Api manalagi tampang sang guru merupakan tampang guru killer

"Persiapan !" intruksi pemuda bersurai ungu Probe yang telah berdiri terlebih dahulu

Semua langsung mengikuti intruksi yang Di keluarkan Probe, setelah di rasa semua nya telah berdiri Probe langsung mengeluarkan intruksi yang lainnya "memberi salam !"

"Selamat Siang Pak Ejojo !" seru para murid bersamaan

"selamat siang, silahkan duduk !" ucap Ejojo

Semua remaja di kelas ini langsung kembali duduk di bangkunya masing-masing, setelah kesemua murid duduk Ejojo langsung menyuruh para muridnya untuk mengerjakan soal di paket halaman 17-20

"Api Pov"

"Hah…"sebuah helaan panjang keluar dari mulutku.

Bisa-bisanya pak Ejojo menyuruh kami mengerjakan soal yang menurutku sangat membosankan, yah meski begitu aku tetap mengerjakannya, memang susah apalagi ini adalah mata pelajaran yang aku benci dan lagi ngapain pak Ejojo pakai keliling lihatin siapa yang nggak mengerjakan soal tersebut, sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu fokus pada soal yang ada di buku karena aku sibuk dengan menggambar untungnya saat pak Ejojo mendekat aku segera menukarkan buku yang ku pakai untuk menggambar dengan buku tugasku

Beberapa detik terasa sangat lamban bagiku, oh aku berharap dewi fortuna mau menjawab keinginan ku ini agar bel pelajaran selanjutnya di mulai dan yah dewi fortuna memihakku bel pelajaran selanjutnya di mulai dan aku bebas dari pelajaran memuakkan ini

"End Api Pov"

 **TBC or DISC**

 **Author note's:**

Sebenarnya sih aku mau bikin OneShot tapi gegara dah malam jadi ku ubah jadi TwoShot dan maaf jika ceritanya kurang menarik karena aku baru pertama kali menulis cerita dan selebihnya jika ada salah kata saya ucapkan maaf /kok kayak penutup pidato ya

Akhir kata dari saya

Review's please


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: bagaimana pun BoBoiBoy tetap milik animonsta atau monsta tapi kalo milik aku dah ku pair semua charanya MUAHAHAHAHAHAH/ di keroyok All Chara

Rated:tetap tak tahu sesuai readers aja ya/di gampar

Genre: FRIENDSHIP

Warning:Fem Api, Fem Taufan antara OOC dan tidak, Typo bertebaran,dan banyak kesalahan lain yang aku buat dan Api pov, ada OC juga, human fem Ochobot, human Adudu, human Probe, human Ejojo, humor garing

Api:Haiii, semuaaaa!

Author: pada kangen gak sama ff ini

Readers:ENGGAK

Seketika Author pundung di pojokkan kamar

Api:Ya elah malah pundung nih anak, nah daripada nunggu lama jadi

All: Happy reading all readers

Chapter 2: update

Pelajaran kedua adalah pelajaran yang paling Api senangi, yap pelajaran psikologi. Entah apa yang membuatnya tertarik pada pelajaran satu ini.

Mungkin karena pelajaran ini lebih mudah di mengerti daripada pelajaran lainnya, dan kebanyakan hanya mencatat materinya,

Di papan putih yang besar terlihat jelas sebuah tulisan- tulisan yang cukup membosankan untuk semua orang tapi cukup menggembirakan bagi Api dan itu adalah rangkuman materi tentang pengertian psikologi menurut para Ahli dunia

tidak perlu sampai beberapa halaman bagi Api dua halaman cukup untuk menulis materi yang ada di papan karena dia hanya mengambil garis besarnya saja jadi tidak terlalu panjang maupun pendek catatan yang di miliki Api.

Tak terasa Api terus berkutat dengan bukunya sampai tak menyadari bahwa sang guru telah beranjak dari mejanya hingga-

"SELURUH PELAJARAN TELAH SELESAI. SAMPAI JUMPA SENIN PAGI DENGAN SEMANGAT BELAJAR BARU"

Bel berbunyi

Semua orang telah keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing, sebagian besar remaja telah kembali kekandang mereka masing-masing #ralat. Maksudnya rumah masing-masing dan sebagian kecilnya masih berada di sekolah di karenakan adanya kegiatan setelah belajar yang akan di lakukan dan salah satunya adalah Api, karena itu Api pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makan

"Api Pov"

"bu beli mie cup sama air putih satu !" ujar ku seraya menyerahkan uang sebesar tujuh ribu kepada ibu yang menjual mie cup dan air putih tersebut.

selang lima menit mie cup yang aku pesan telah siap di depan ku, langsung saja ku ambil mie tersebut dan pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku langsung duduk di meja kantin yang kosong #yah kosonglah lah sepi gitu, author seketika di rajam readers karna ganggu cerita#.

Saat akan makan, seseorang dengan nuansa biru muda memanggilku, dan jangan lupakan topi yang ia hadapkan kedepan tapi sedikit di turunkan kurasa kalian tahu siapa dia yap dialah Air

"Kebakaran" sapanya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Hmm, mungkin jika tidak terbiasa aku akan menghajarnya habis-habisan tapi aku telah menyiapkan sebuah ejekkan khusus untuknya

"oh, kenapa Banjir" sapa ku

Yap itulah ejekkan khusus untuk Air, Air dan aku berteman saat menjalani OSPEK, dan kebetulan aku sangat akrab dengannya dia sama seperti aku mengambil jurusan perawat sosial hanya saja dia mengambil kelas regular sedangkan aku di bagian industri

"gak pulang, Kebakaran ?" tanyanya dengan malas

"enggak, Banjir. hari ini ada ekskul musik, lah kamu ngapain di sini?"

"biasa, Anak Paskibra!"

Aku hanya memutar bola mata ku"Hmm, dasar. Pasti ada latihankan"

"nah tuh, dah tahu"

"yaudah duluan ya Banjir, bye"

"Bye"

Aku langsung berjalan ke ruang ISO entahlah aku tidak tahu apa kepanjangan dari itu dan yang pasti aku tidak tahu di mana arahnya sehingga aku bertanya pada seseorang, yah mungkin aku telat tiga puluh menit karena sepertinya ekskul telah di mulai

'tok tok'

"permisi pak, saya telat" ujarku seraya menunduk

"hmm, anak musik juga ya ?" tanya salah satu pengajar ekskul padaku

"iya pak"

"nah, sekarang masuk dulu ya"

"baik pak" jawab ku, kemudian memasuki ruangan yang di cat kuning tersebut

Di dalam sana terlihat banyak sekali orang yang mengikuti ekstrakulikuler musik ini, aku melewati semua orang dan langsung duduk di bangku yang ada di pojok kiri belakang.

"Api Pov end"

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf ya semua ternyata gak jadi TwoShot, salah perkiraan dan maaf juga kalua cerita tidak menarik alur kecepatan atau kelambatan juga chapter ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya

Ini juga gegara gak ada kata-kata yang pas. Akhir Kata

REVIEW'S PLEASE


End file.
